Mine
by halloflimitededition
Summary: Darcy Lewis was curiosity and wonder, he was cynicism and despair. Her heart was young and beautiful, his was iced with disillusion, scarce beating enough to keep him alive. He was a God with a terrible, dominate, darkness inside him that wanted nothing more than to fully consume her.
1. Chapter 1

As she lay there on the bed, clothes long gone to a place she would surely be unable to follow, Darcy's mind was adrift. She had no idea how it had come to this. Swallowing softly she relaxed; the feeling of warm furs against her back and a cold shift of air swirled along her skin, causing goosebumps. Never had Darcy realized how pale she was at that moment as he rested his hand against her stomach. He seemed so dark compared to her, in more ways than one. His touch was slightly cooler than the room and the muscles in her stomach twitched as he traced circles on her skin.

Catching her full lower lip with her teeth, she tugged lightly on the bonds round her wrists. Thick leather straps encircled and pulled her hands high above her head. Deeply crimson, a blush stole its way across her cheeks and down her body, giving her a soft glow amidst the flickering firelight. The hearth was large, crackling and popping in the silence. A low shiver ran down her spine as she looked up at him. He was ruining her; she could feel it. His intense gaze on her every movement, she panted softly for breath as she let out a choked moan. Darcy rocked her hips softly against his now questing hand, long fingers moving with precision. Graceful, nimble fingers played with her dewy petals; drawing out the most salacious sounds. Her breath caught with an unspeakable need clawed her from inside, begging for more.

He let out a breathy chuckle, lips twisting into a sinfully wicked grin. His other hand came to rest just above her woman's mound, pressing lightly as those beautiful fingers curled upwards inside of her; coaxing out a low whimper. "Please, please," a host of breathy sighs as his fingers worked their magic. A low thrum in her abdomen clenched beautifully as Darcy felt it building. From the bottoms of her toes to the small rivulets of sweat that had begun to run down her sides, "Oh..oh hnn." Biting her lip harder, her eyes unwillingly closed as her head fell back, hips moving in time with the slow entry and retreat.

"Please what darling girl? What is it you need? What is it that only your God can give you?" His voice was a low growl, roughened from the sight of her writhing beneath him. Darcy trembled as the speed of his hand increased, "Please, I need you…oh,oh." Hips thrusting harder against the fingers delving rhythmically inside, curling to just the right spot to knock the breath from her, Darcy whimpered. Her breath left her in a quick sigh as he pressed harder against her g-spot, a deft thumb moved up to press on her clit, swirling with each thrust of his hand. "Loki, please!"

His hand was gone almost as soon as she choked out the words, only to be replaced with his hardened length. Darcy's hands tightened on the bonds as he unerringly found her entrance, choking on a scream and trembling as he thrust strongly into her. A low growl escaped the one before her, "Fuck!" His vicious thrusting didn't falter for a moment as he set a bruising pace. "So tight," leaning forward he caught her bottom lip in his teeth and tugged lightly, the grin still in place. "So wet for me, only I Darcy, only I can make you feel the way you do now." Bracing himself with hands on either side of her head, he moved a hand down between them to deftly flick against her clit and she whimpered as he let out a dark chuckle.

Lifting her hips to meet his on each downward stroke, Darcy gasped softly for breath. Thighs trembling with a sudden rush of pleasure, her inner muscles clamped down hard as she came. Milking firmly against his length, Loki rode her through orgasm, "That's it…that's it. Come for me." Leaning forward he drug his tongue across the hammering pulse at the base of her neck, nipping across her skin. She bore his marks, all of them. The pink and red dotting a random pattern across the milky expanse, letting all who would think she was theirs know. She was owned…by him, "L..Loki!" Throwing her head back she groaned as her orgasm stuttered and grew into another, harder than before. A low gasp escaped the one above her as the speed of his thrusts increased, moving within her tightened sex again and again. A low inhuman growl sounded in his chest as he latched onto the curve of her neck, breaking the skin.

A harsh tremble ran through Darcy's body as she shook beneath him, a cool sensation splashed within her womb as he came inside her. His tongue lightly brushed the wound on her neck for a moment before he lifted his head to look down at her flushed, sated expression, a maniacal smile pulling at his lips. "Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

The Midgardian woman was sleeping on her back. The only way she could, with her wrists still bound. Loki waved a hand minutely and the bonds gained a bit of play so that Darcy could move should she need to. He watched with feral fascination as her breasts rose and fell with her steady breathing. He was never letting her go. He wanted the woman in ways he had never wanted another before. Normally he would have his fun, move on to the next without another thought. When one lived for as long as he had, that was simply just another reason among many not to become emotionally attached to those of the fairer sex. Her pale beauty made something visceral inside him twist.

He wanted to protect her, sate her every desire, and be the focus of her loving heart…so full of innocence. Eyes narrowing he watched as her flushed body contrasted against the dark furs upon his bed, he would keep her. The one, who had caught his gaze firmly as he was brought in by S.H.I.E.L.D to negotiate compensation from his last visit, hadn't flinched when his sharp gaze and sharper tongue had turned in her direction. Darcy Lewis was different. She was curiosity and wonder, he was cynicism and despair. Her heart was young and beautiful; his was iced with disillusion, scarce beating enough to keep him alive. He was a God with a terrible; dominate darkness inside him that wanted nothing more than to fully consume her. He was her God.

A soft gasp drew his eyes to her face, delicate brow furrowed in curiosity. A smirk played on his lips as he delved within her dreams, curious as to what his woman dreamt of.

~D~

Darcy could scarcely breath, she was drowning in heat. Body naked and trembling amidst the furs of his bed, body on fire and his for the taking; Darcy whimpered. A low moan leaving her throat as he kissed her, Loki's body covering hers. His fingers tangled in her hair, held her in place as he slanted his mouth across hers, tongue passing into her mouth with determined hunger. He was consuming her, claiming ownership; he licked and nipped and tasted. Catching her full lower lip in his teeth with a low growl, hands moving across her breasts and body; trailing fire in their wake. Gasping low she pressed against him, a deep seated ache followed where he touched.

He kissed from her lips over every inch of her skin, dragging his tongue to soothe the love bites he dotted along her collar bone. Dragging down and moving his tongue over the peaks of her nipples before placing open mouthed kisses down her quivering stomach towards the sweet feminine heat betwixt her thighs. Darcy's head fell back at the feeling, slow, long strokes of his tongue. Ever so delicate nips of his teeth against her clit, causing her back to arch.

~D~

As he watched, Loki could feel himself getting hard again. Moving across her prone form on the bed, he began placing the dream with reality, dragging his lips across her torso. Moving up the side of her neck, he drug his tongue across her quickening pulse, "Darcy…" He watched, amused as a low gasp escaped her lips as she woke. Eyes shot with sleep and darkened with desire, he watched her take in his dominate stance above her. "L..Loki," she trailed off softly, her voice husky with sleep and something else. He licked his lips as his hand moved down to cup her intimately, forcing a low whimper to cross her lips. "Please," the word was soft and his gaze glittered as he watched her. "What do you want Darcy?" He dared her to want, to speak of the things she desired most. His lips came to hers again; he plunged his tongue into her mouth, forced his taste into her senses. A fierce triumph bloomed in his chest as her lips closed over his hesitantly. She tasted him, and within seconds was consumed by him.

Her voice broke through as she spoke against his lips, "Please, Loki..everything, please." His head tilted as a feral smile came across his face, "Oh, lovely one, everything I might want? All I may dream of doing to you, do you mean to gift me all of you? Without condition?" heat flashed through him. A burning wave of searing pleasure and ecstatic agony. Darcy let out a low whimper, "Yes, please…touch me." Loki watched as her sinfully full lower lip was captured in her teeth once more and he reached up and over; releasing her from the bonds before turning her onto her stomach. Trailing biting kisses along the back of her neck to the hollow between her shoulder blades, he pressed against her soft curves. Body covering hers as his hardened length pressed against her soft curves.

A slow grin tugged across his lips as he felt her buck up and back against him. Stretching over her, skin to skin; he knudged her thighs apart with his knee, moving his length into her just slightly, intentionally teasing. Whimpering softly beneath him, Darcy's voice floated over the sound of her breathy pants, "What have you done to me?" Loki's grin widened, his voice husky with desire, "Taken you, and I will take you more…and more dear heart until you realize nothing can tear you from me." Darcy was nearly sobbing in pleasure, "Loki…I..want you." Pressing against her once more he teased her entrance, pulling back just as she moved to take more of him, "Ah little one, wanting is not enough. I want to feel as if you cannot breathe without me inside you. Until it is only my name you can scream as I fuck you." His mouth was filled with the taste of dark, primitive lust. Primal, there was no other word for it, a deep flavor of pleasure that pulsed in his veins.

Her back arched and a whimper tore from her as he plunged inside of her. It wasn't a slow easy thrust, it was a brand, penetrating her to her core as he moved into her tight heat. A low groan coming from deep with his chest as he bottomed out, the angel below panting softly at the feel of him, "Uhnn, ah, ah." Keeping up a rhythm of deep thrusts, Loki locked his mouth around the bite mark from before, tracing the skin with his tongue. His hands moved to her hips as he angled his thrusts just so, to hit that sweet spot hidden within, "Ah! Oh God, fuck!" Darcy's hands gripped the furs beside her head as she moved her hips back to meet his thrusts, whimpering each time he hit that spot with just the right amount of force.

Leaning forward, Loki bent across her back to drag his tongue along the wide, pale expanse of her back. Tasting her desire as he continued to move within the tight, slick confines of her sex. Darcy writhed beneath him with need, her feminine heat pulsing around his length as it moved inside her, stroking nerve endings she didn't know she had as she cried out his name again, "Loki!" Growling low in his throat he moved one set of long fingers to grip her hair firmly and pull her head back as he pounded into her. The fluttering of her muscles around his length signaling her end, "Come for me. Darcy mine, come for me." Picking up his rhythm he groaned, going harder, faster, and deeper within her heat.

"Please," she whispered, her voice was ragged and filled with her need as he pressed inside her. Groaning low in his throat, he double tapped her g-spot on a particularly hard thrust and felt her begin to milk him, his voice a low breathy chant, "That's it, that's it, that's it…yes." Whimpering as her body shook the force of her orgasm, Darcy clenched around him, "Oooohhhhh fuck, fuck, fuck." She could feel it, his cock throbbing deep within her as he came as well, his release cool inside her did nothing to rid her of the heat she was overcome with. Head falling forward as he released her hair, his body curled over hers as he fell to the side, wrapping himself around her possessively as the sounds of their breath filled the heat infused silence.

She was his, and he was never letting her go.


End file.
